


Twisted and tangled

by killerweasel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey gets a massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted and tangled

This is for [](http://smut-69.livejournal.com/profile)[**smut_69**](http://smut-69.livejournal.com/).

Title: Twisted and tangled  
Fandom: Angel  
Characters: Lindsey McDonald, Lorne  
Prompt: 9. Massage  
Word Count: 799  
Rating: R

This is AU during Season 1

**Twisted and tangled**

“Do I even want to know how you managed to get your back all knotted up like this?”

His fingers pressed harder on my shoulder and I groaned. “Not unless you want to get angry.”

The movement stopped and I sighed. “Talk to me, Lindsey. These aren’t bruises from someone giving you cookies.”

“You know Reggie? He’s the big guy with scales, claws, and that weirdass tongue?” I could hear him opening another bottle of oil and then he picked up exactly where he’d left off.

One by one, he worked on the knots in my muscles, making them loosen up to the point where they were no longer painful. I was always a big fan of being touched and the way he did it usually made my spine turn into goo. “Of course I know him, he’s one of the regulars, always sings the same song too, and he never gets any better at it.”

“He told me about some party he was having, wanted me to come. I wasn’t doing anything else, figured I might as well have some fun. Everything was going just fucking dandy until the chick with the wings showed up. There was this other guy with her and he wasn’t thrilled about anyone even looking in her direction.”

“I don’t like where this story is headed, gumdrop. Let me guess, you went out of your way to see how pissed off you could make him before he snapped?”

I could almost picture him shaking his head now. “Um... if I say yes, are you going to stop what you’re doing?”

One of the sore spots under my left shoulder blade suddenly hurt more. “Oh no, I’d never do that, you wouldn’t be able to move for days. But I can make you very uncomfortable.”

“He pissed me off! All I wanted to do was get her a drink since she looked thirsty and he shoved me backwards. I got tequila over my new blue shirt, the one you picked out, and there wasn’t any way in hell I’d just let him get away with that.”

Lorne laughed. “You’re telling me that you took on some big, burly demon to defend my shirt?”

“When you put it that way, it sounds rather stupid.” I wasn’t sulking on the pillows, really.

“Oh, my hero!”

I flipped him off, which made him laugh even more. “Since you’re such a mess, I take it you won the fight?”

When I didn’t say anything, he jabbed me in the back with his finger. “Well?”

“I broke a bottle over his head, which he didn’t like. He sort of picked me up and threw me into the table of food. I ended up with bean dip in my ears.”

A strangled sound came from Lorne’s throat as he waited for me to continue. “I tackled him through the desserts, there was food everywhere. People and demons were screaming and running like the hounds of hell had been released and they were all wearing pants made out of sausages.”

I’d actually seen that happen once, the hounds didn’t stop at the pants, they ate everything underneath too. It wasn’t a pretty sight. “He got me in a bear hug, which is why my back’s all fucked up. And I think he was going to snap my ribs when I made the mistake of saying a few unkind words about the females in his family.”

“You have a death wish, don’t you?”

“The noise he made shook the fucking roof. Next thing I know, I was flying across the room and the chick with the wings caught me. She wrapped me up in them, told the big guy to piss off, and then made a rude gesture with her tail.”

I only knew it was rude because when she’d done it, I thought the demon’s head was simply going to pop right off of his meaty neck. “And here I am.”

“Lindsey, and I mean this in the nicest possible way, you’re a jackass.”

“But I’m _your_ jackass. And he did pay me for a new shirt after the winged chick wrapped her tail around his throat and cut off his air.”

“You know, in any other bedroom, this conversation would seem strange.”

He started to laugh again as his fingers seemed to dance along my skin. I was soon lost in a whirlwind of sensations. His fingers were fucking magical whenever he did this. By the time he finished, I was too sleepy to tilt my head in his direction. “Feel better now?”

I murmured something that could have been yes. Then his body pressed up against mine. Lorne’s lips found that little spot just below my chin. I curled my arm around his body, pulling him closer. “Goodnight, hero.”


End file.
